what happened to us
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: Staring at the window hoping he would come back ... Waiting... Never . I knew he was at tour , but at least he could call or text , but ...honestly there was nothing . Raura one shot ... Please check lt out


_" sometimes , there are things in your life , that aren't meant to stay "_

Laura's POV

Staring at the window hoping he would come back ... Waiting... Never . I knew he was at tour , but at least he could call or text , but ...honestly there was nothing .

There was some one better in his life , than me . I was a problem and maybe that's why he isn't coming back.

I guess there are things in life that sometimes are not meant to stay . that's how it was for me .

* * *

" _sometimes the person you love ...changes "_

It was the first week of May and he was coming home today , I was so excited and I made dinner for us ,

Me and him were dating for 3 months now and we moved in to a beautiful apartment . I went to my closet and pulled out a red dress and put it on , and put on some light makeup , not too much .

I made everything was good and perfect .

* * *

By the time , it was 12 am , he was going to be here , so where was he ? I started putting The dishes away , I didn't eat .

Finally the door opened and I stopped right in my tracks , it was him . he looked more muscular and so kissable .

I smiled and went to hug him , he didn't hug me back , I didn't know why ?

" I made dinner, but I put it away " , I told him and he_ looked at me with this hazel brown eyes . he walked away from me going upstairs to our bedroom ._

Maybe he's tired , yeah , I thought and I walked upstairs , he was laying down on the bed , I walked over and later on the bed next to him and close to him , waiting for his arms to wrap around me .

But it never did .

* * *

_" What happened to us "_

Its been weeks and we haven't talked to each other, today we were getting ready for dinner with the lynches and the teen beach movie cast .

I got in a blue dress with white heels and I got in the car with Ross , it was silent ... He drove the car ,

I didn't even get

You look beautiful babe ... Nothing , just plain silence .

* * *

As we arrived there , we met the lynches and the tbm cast , we hugged and I just put on a fake smile . I didn't even touch my food , I didn't feel like eating .

" Laura honey , you OK " , asked stormie and I just nodded my head . it hurts to see Ross talking to his family and friends , but he didn't even glance at me or talk to me .

I finally looked at him and he was smiling at Maia , a really big smile . I knew at that moment we were done , I knew he was going to break up with me .

I saw under the table they were holding hands . I knew he was happy with her , and I didn't make him happy enough .

I was annoying to him .

" excuse me , I'm going to the restroom " , I got up from my chair , not letting them see my tears .

* * *

I sat on the bathroom cold floor crying my eyes out . I got up from the ground and left home with the car .

* * *

As I got home , I just ripped out my dress and threw it with my heels . I slowly put on a white silky tank top with silky shorts .

I got under the covers pulling the white sheets to my body while letting the tears escape out of my eyes.

* * *

I was awoken by footsteps coming up the stairs . i felt the bed tip and I didn't move or anything , but finally I got up and went into the bathroom .

What really sucked was I was pregnant with his child , I was going to tell him yesterday at dinner , but it's too late .

I put my hand on my little bump that's forming and whispered

" you're going to be alright " , I felt tears build up in my eyes .

* * *

I went back to the bedroom and I saw Ross asleep and I went downstairs sitting on the couch watching the dark sky with stars in the night .

What do I do ... I thought .

* * *

I suddenly cry and slowly sink . I wipe my tears away and get up and walk upstairs .

* * *

I had to leave ... So I packed my stuff in my suitcase . I picked all my clothes except the stuff he bought me ... I took off the necklace that he gave me for my birthday , and I put it on the shelf .

I walked downstairs with my suitcase in my hand .

I didn't look back ...

* * *

" it hurts to say hello "

3 months later ...

" mommy " , my 4-year-old daughter called

" Marie what did I tell you " , I told her and she looked just like her father , with blonde hair with my eyes , big brown .

* * *

When I left that night, I got no call or text ... I knew he wasn't right for me . I heard that him and Maia became together .

Yeah it hurt me , I never got to tell him , I was pregnant .

I did meet someone , he treated me right and he proposed to me last night . I was happy ..

But still deep down I never stopped loving Ross...

* * *

I was at the park with Marie , watching her and then I felt something cold ... I turned around to meet him ... Ross..

" l..laura " , he says my name

" hello " , I told him and went to pick up Marie in my arms . Rosa looked at the little girl in my arms .

" Is she yours " , he asks

" yes she is mine " , I tell him and he grabs me by the waist

" let go Ross ", I tell him

" she's my daughter too , so why didn't you tell me " , he looks at me

" maybe because you acted like a jerk when you came home from tour , oh yeah , I saw you and Maia holding hands when we at dinner , so that's why I left , but she isn't yours and she won't have you as a daddy , she will have someone who cares about me and her " , I tell him

" ... "

" goodbye Ross " , I tell him and turn away , never going back ...

But thinking

" what happened to us "

* * *

Fin


End file.
